Alexandrite
, Alex, Alexi, Lex |race = Gem |age = Unknown |hardness = 8.5 |family = The other Gems |occupation = Lunarian Expert (former) Chef (current) |teammate = Chrysoberyl (Former) Benitoite (Current) |image = |-| Anime= |-| Manga= |Japanese = Rie Kugimiya |English = Shelby Blocker |Name = Alexandrite / アレキサンドライト}} is one of the Gems who worked at the School as an expert on The Lunarians and is among the gems that accompanied Phosphophyllite to the moon. They do not research The Lunarians because they are interested in them, instead, they conduct the research as an attempt to overcome their condition. Alexandrite conducts this research in order to retain the "fresh-feeling of hatred" that they have for The Lunarians as a result of Chrysoberyl being taken from them. Kongo-''sensei'' forbids Alexandrite from seeing the Lunarians as it causes them to go into a battle frenzy. They are one of the elder gems, however, their age is unknown. Alexandrite's condition is a unique one in which upon seeing a Lunarian, they are filled with anger, and turn red as a result. Although occasionally, Alexandrite may also simply pass out. Appearance Alexandrite, also called Alex or Alex-chan, has a blue color scheme and wears the winter or summer uniforms depending on the season. They wear the standard black shoes and sometimes black gloves, but never wear any socks. Their hair is loose and goes down to their thighs. When they go to the moon, Alexandrite appears in their normal uniform, with the exception of a piece of cloth serving as a blindfold in order to not trigger their condition. They eventually gain a Moon outfit and special glasses to block their vision. When switched into a berserker mode, their color scheme becomes red. Personality Alex is studious, especially in terms of information and literature relating to The Lunarians. They will pester the other Gems for details regarding any fights or encounters with the Lunarians, especially if there is a new type of Lunarian. Later it's revealed they enjoy learning of other things and take an interest in cooking despite not needing to eat. It's said that this attitude of Alex is different from the one they had before Chrysoberyl was taken. Abilities Alex has a berserker mode that is enabled when gazing at Lunarians. Alex is forbidden from looking or engaging with the Lunarians because doing so triggers this, which is known as their second personality. In this state, their hair turns red and they go into a battle frenzy, eventually collapsing before returning to their default personality but drained of energy. However, occasionally Alex just passes out upon viewing Lunarians. Character Profiles Vol 3: *''Lunarian research maniac. Prefers to be called Alexi.'' Vol 4: *''Not just a Lunarian research enthusiast. There is a secret behind the mania.'' Vol 5: *''Has a surprising reason for becoming a Lunarian research enthusiast.'' Vol 7: *''Double Personality. Enjoys Lunarian research to the extent of forcing the hobby into the "job" category.'' Vol 8: * Has a split personality. When partnered with Chrysoberyl they used to have a cute and gentle personality but it has been rather spoiled. Vol. 9: * Split personality. Misses Chrysoberyl. Vol. 10: *''Now we'll learn the cause of their two personalities.'' Story * Blue Alexandrite collects information from the Gems that fight The Lunarians. * When Phosphophyllite was eaten by a slug and integrated into the shell, Alex joined the other Gems in pulling the shell out from the pond and collecting Phosphophyllite's fragments. * Alex joined the other Gems in searching for Phos when they were lost in the sea. * They joined the winter hibernation like the other Gems. * When Shiro, a large Moon Person creature, appeared and started chasing Diamond, they both ran past Alex who was about to take a nap. Bort and Phos then ran past Alex in the other direction but Alex corrected them. When a part of Shiro attacked Phos, they urged Alex to pick up their sword and fight back. Alex tried to refuse since they were forbidden from doing so, but finally relented given the urgency of the situation. Upon picking up the sword and looking at Shiro, Alex's berserk mode manifested and they quickly dispatched Shiro, much to the surprise of Phos. Alex also dispatched the other parts of Shiro that were fighting Bort before finally collapsing. * When Phos wanted to learn more about The Lunarians, Alex taught the younger Gem about the different types of Lunarians. Phos asked Alex if they liked The Lunarians, to which they said no, explaining that their investigation of The Lunarians is done in order to fix their own personality issue. They also told Phos that before the younger Gem was born, The Lunarians took Alex's partner, Chrysoberyl, away. Alex keeps The Lunarians in mind every day in order to remember the hatred they have for them. * They lost an original drawing of The Lunarians while recovering material from the library, and Phos helped them find it again. Along with Euclase and Jade, they noticed Phos' similarities with Lapis Lazuli. * Alex is convinced to go to the Moon, but must have a blindfold on their eyes so as to not be changed to Red Alex. * Upon learning that all abducted Gems have been ground to powder, they fall to their knees, fracturing and breaking out of shock and grief. * Alex remains on the Moon, learning that it is possible to remove the condition and stay permanently in one state. This happens to be the Red state, which they want, but they also want to keep someone around to control them. They choose Benitoite who is very reluctant at this. Ultimately it doesn't seem that Alex went through with this plan. * They bond with Barbata over food, eventually having a restaurant for the Lunarians, which is popular enough for the Lunarians to want to eat at for their "final meal". * Alexandrite agrees to go with Phos back to Earth to destroy the Gems, claiming that they harbour no resentment for Lunarians anymore and don't care about Chrysoberyl anymore. They drag Benitoite along. * Alex declares they will go down first to fight upon their arrival to Earth, before promptly removing their eyewear. They happen to look back and immediately pass out as a result. Relationships Phosphophyllite After Phos gained their golden arms and became capable of combat, Alexandrite praised the Gem's keen observation and commented that they've changed, thinking that the prior Phos was always bragging and exaggerating everything. Alex also chooses to go to the Moon with Phos, and offers to help with returning to Earth. They offer matter of fact details. Bort Bort thinks the blue Alex is the useless one, and the red Alex is uncontrollable. Chrysoberyl It's assumed they were very close with their partner, Chrysoberyl, as others have mentioned how greatly losing Chrysoberyl affected Alex. Alex's demeanour was different before their loss, and it's possible that the red side developed as a cause of this. Their obsession with Lunarians also stems from losing Chrysoberyl, Alex remarking that thinking about Lunarians reminds them of why they hate Lunarians so much and to continue on with their research. However this changes on the Moon where after 220 years, Alex mentions they have forgotten about Chrysoberyl and have seen that the Lunarians aren't as bad as previously thought. Benitoite Alex seems to have a lot of trust in Benitoite as they demand that Benitoite be their eyes and assistant on the Moon. Benitoite can be seen being a host at Alex's restaurant on the Moon. However, Alex orders and pushes Benitoite around so it isn't a mutual healthy relationship. Other Gems Like how other Gems treat each other, it can be assumed that Alexandrite had a nice relationship with their other siblings and also liked and trusted their sensei. However recently they've become detached and colder and have been willing to help Phos destroy the Earth Gems. Gem Info * Mineral: Oxide * Chemistry: BeAl2O4 * Color: Bluish green in daylight, purplish-red in incandescent light Often described by gem aficionados as “emerald by day, ruby by night,” alexandrite is the very rare color-changing variety of the mineral chrysoberyl. Chrysoberyl is the third-hardest frequently encountered natural gemstone and lies at 8.5 on the hardness scale, between corundum (9) and topaz (8). Ordinary chrysoberyl is yellowish-green and transparent to translucent. When the mineral exhibits good pale green to yellow color and is transparent, then it is used as a gemstone. The three main varieties of chrysoberyl are ordinary yellow-to-green chrysoberyl, cat's eye or cymophane, and alexandrite. The alexandrite variety displays a color change (alexandrite effect) dependent upon the nature of ambient lighting. Alexandrite effect is the phenomenon of an observed color change from greenish to reddish with a change in source illumination. Alexandrite results from small scale replacement of aluminium by chromium ions in the crystal structure, which causes intense absorption of light over a narrow range of wavelengths in the yellow region (580 nm) of the visible light spectrum. Because human vision is more sensitive to light in the green spectrum and the red spectrum, alexandrite appears greenish in daylight where a full spectrum of visible light is present and reddish in incandescent light which emits less green and blue spectrum. This color change is independent of any change of hue with viewing direction through the crystal that would arise from pleochroism. Alexandrite_stone1.png|rough alexandrite Alexandrite_stone2.png|polished alexandrite Alexandrite is a birthstone for June, along with pearl and moonstone. Alexandrite is also the gem for the 55th wedding anniversary. Source: Wikipedia | GIA Quote "What was that...? I want it alive...! - Alexandrite, about "Shiro". ”月人のことを毎日考えて 新鮮な憎しみを 忘れないためよ” "I think about the Lunarians everyday so I won't forget the fresh feeling of hatred I have for them." - Alexandrite when asked by Phos if they like the Lunarians. Trivia * Alex's two modes and the accompanying color change to their hair is a reference to the fact that alexandrite in real life changes colors depending on lighting conditions. Gallery Alexandrite_1.png|Alexandrite from the cover of the promo for the 2017 anime. Screenshot_5174.png|Nerd (Nerd) areki.png|Alexandrite in the manga arekiiii.png beserkalex.png|Alex transforming beserkalex2.png|Alexandrite's "Red Alex" mode AlexBust.jpg|Alexandrite bust AlexRef1.jpg|Alexandrite reference AlexRef2.jpg|Alexandrite reference AlexIntro1.jpg AlexIntro2.png AlexIntro3.jpg AlexIntro4.png AlexIntro6.jpg CardArtAlexandrite.jpg|Art from the volume 4 special edition playing cards Alexi.png Alexi2.png|Alexi displaying reluctance at looking at a Lunarian RedAlexi.png|Alexi changing to Red in the manga RedAlexi2.png|Red Alexi still present after "destroying" Lunarians Alexandrite.png AlexMoon.png|Alex on the Moon with special glasses that block their vision AlexMoon2.png|Alex with a Moon outfit AlexMoonRef.png|Alex's moon outfit details Category:Characters Category:Gems